


In the Family Way

by hotchoco195



Series: Frost & Lightning [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Babies, But I can't avoid my snark completely, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loki is secretly a softie, Loving Marriage, M/M, Shapeshifter Loki, They both like pranks, Thor is persuasive, fluffy in places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor thinks they should be making expansion plans. Loki dislikes that he has to do all the expanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Family Way

Thor sat back against the pillar, swinging his leg idly as he watched his daughter play. Dagný was by one of the garden ponds, holding Mimora’s hand and pointing at something under the water. The little princess looked rapt, leaning close enough to be perilous for the hem of her gown.

“I see you’re taking your child-rearing duties seriously.”

The thunder god looked up with a smile to find Loki arching a brow at him. Unremorseful, he tugged the other man into his lap.

“I am keeping an eye on her, Loki. Besides, why would Dagný want to play with me when Mimora is here? She likes your magical friends so much more than her boring old father.”

“Who can blame her?” Loki snickered.

Thor kissed the trickster’s cheek. “Rascal. You would be sorry if I were not around.”

“Perhaps.”

Thor laughed, watching as Mimora dragged Dagný back from the pond’s edge. “She is definitely your child.”

“I am going to pretend that was a compliment – for your sake.” Loki said dryly.

“Still, I feel she needs some companions her own age. Children need other children to be silly with.”

Loki shrugged. “It is a sweet idea, but who do you propose? There is a shortage of noble offspring at the moment. If Dagný wants company, she may have to wait a few decades.”

“We were always good friends as children.”

Something in Thor’s very careful tone made Loki slide off his lap and turn to face the blond. “Oh?”

“Think of all the adventures we had together! You and I, watching each other’s backs, confiding to each other at night. Giggling at the banquet table until Mother sent us both to bed without supper…we were happy, and we knew we would always have each other.”

“Thor, if you are suggesting we have another child-”

“Why not? Things in Asgard and the Nine are peaceful. We could have half a dozen children if we pleased. Can you imagine that? A tiny army of babes with your gorgeous looks and my terrible strength.” He beamed.

“And will you be carrying this army of babes? No, I think not!” Loki scowled.

“Carrying Dagný was not so bad, was it? I think I provided much comfort. She was not a difficult babe.”

Loki scoffed. “You have absolutely no idea. You weren’t there when she was born, Thor.”

The older god looked stricken and Loki immediately felt bad, biting his lip.

“I wish you had been. Stark and Lady Pepper tried but they were not as reassuring as you and your moronic optimism.”

Thor squeezed Loki’s hand with a sad smile. “I promise we shall never be driven asunder again.”

Loki looked past him to Mimora and Dagný spinning in circles on the grass, laughing and stumbling. Their daughter was obviously content; why did they need more children?

“A few decades, Thor. Then she shall have more friends than she knows what to do with.”

*****

Try as he might though, Loki couldn’t get Thor’s idea out of his head. As much as he liked to insist they were always competitors, he _could_ remember a time when Thor was everything he adored in the world. Once upon a time, it wasn’t his magic or his skill for getting them out of trouble that Thor wanted from Loki; once upon a time it had been his stories and games. Once upon a time they’d spent evenings under a canopy of blankets in Thor’s chambers, listening to the thunder outside and talking about the day he would wield Mjӧlnir and Loki would be the greatest sorcerer in the Nine. They had protected each other, been happy for each other’s successes and consoling for the losses. In fact, until Odin and his expectations had come between them, they had been perfect accomplices.

All the more reason not to have children, of course. Dagný might be initially pleased with a younger sibling but eventually, no matter what Thor and Loki did, no matter how close they were, the two would both covet Asgard’s throne and that was a dark path Loki knew all too well.

He was enjoying an afternoon off in his study. Thor was dealing with the business of ruling, and Dagný was napping under the watchful eyes of the Einherjar. Brynhild sat opposite the king, both of them sipping warm mead as the fire crackled.

“How go things with King Thor, my lord?”

“Oh, you know. He’s still Thor. But I am exceedingly fond of him, even when he is an idiot.” Loki smiled over the rim of his cup.

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you,” she winked, “It’s hard not to be fond of a person when they’re doting on you all the time.”

Loki pursed his lips. “He has this ridiculous notion of having more children.”

“Why is that ridiculous?”

The god snorted. “Do I look the matronly type?”

“You love the princess. Why should you not want more babes?”

“How about because I turn into a giant pregnant lump with irrational mood swings and swollen feet? Oh, and then I have the pleasure of splitting myself in half to birth the thing. Not to mention two little monsters to chase around and keep out of trouble, and raise, and-”

“You have help, you know. Everyone in Asgard is at your command if you so desire.”

“It’s a silly idea.”

Brynhild turned her gaze to the ceiling, playing with her necklace. “Some might say allowing yourself to get with child while married to a man you supposedly hate is a silly idea, and yet…”

The chaos god’s lip twitched. “I didn’t hate him though, did I?”

“Fortunately for all of us.”

“Do you have a point, or are you just here to laugh at me?”

“I don’t see why planning another babe should be any more outlandish than your last ‘accidental’ one.”

“Because with Dagný, I didn’t know I was going to stay in Asgard. I thought it was my only chance to have something of Thor to take with me, something of Frigga. I wanted that memory every time I looked at her. But to plan another? How could I, knowing what it was like for Thor and I as children? Familial love cannot hold up against a crown.”

“So have three or four,” she waved a hand dismissively, “They can’t hate each other so intently then.”

“Three or four! Have you been talking to Thor?”

“Besides, you could always just tell the younger ones Dagný is heir by right of birth and there’s no changing that. No point competing if they can’t win, is there?”

“It didn’t stop me. Thor was the eldest, and I still didn’t think he should be heir.”

“Well he was a hammer-swinging turnip-brain. _Your_ children will be smarter – and they’ll have you to teach them they don’t need to be king to be worthy.”

The Jotunn eyed her suspiciously. “You don’t seem very surprised by all this.”

“You were always my favourite, sire. I’d like to see more of your little ones around here. Mimora and I-”

“Mimora?”

“We think you’d enjoy childbearing a lot more now Odin’s not hovering over you like a grim shadow.”

Loki swigged his mead and scowled. “I don’t think anyone enjoys it.”

“If you say so, my lord.”

“And you and Mimora can drop these foolish notions. I have Dagný; that is enough.”

*****

Loki sat in the window seat, Dagný in his lap as he read from a thick tome of nursery tales. The princess was already snug in her nightgown, curling into the crook of his arm as he turned the pages.

“Then the sons of Bor split open Ymir’s skull and made the sky, his brains spilling out and becoming the clouds. They took the brightest sparks of Muspelheim and-”

“Mother?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“If Bor was my great-grandsire, that means his sons were Grandsire Odin’s brothers.”

“Yes.”

“And you and Father are brothers.”

“Yeees,” Loki wrinkled his nose, “That one’s a bit more complicated, dearest. We are not actually kin.”

“But King Helblindi is your true brother?”

“Yes. I’ve never met him though.”

“Why don’t I have any brothers?”

Loki frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Everybody else has brothers. Why don’t I?”

“Because Mother and Father are busy ruling Asgard and defending the Nine, I suppose.”

Dagný looked up at Loki curiously, gnawing lightly at her fingertips. The trickster stuck his lip out.

“Would you like a brother or sister?”

“Maybe. Then we could fight giants together.” She tapped the book.

“There aren’t a lot of giants just wandering around waiting to be slain, my darling.” Loki said sardonically.

“We would find the bad ones and chop them up, and make everyone safe! Like you and Father.”

The king cleared his throat. “Do you want to hear the end of the story before bed? We’re almost finished.”

Dagný nodded, leaning back against him as he started reading again.

 

“Have you been giving Dagný ideas?” Loki glowered at Thor as they got ready for bed.

The blond looked up guiltily. “I swear, Loki, I did not know the stable doors were open-”

“While I’m sure you are about to confess something that shall make me very cross, I am not referring to any prank or antic. Did you tell her anything about having more children?”

“No. I would not excite her unnecessarily. Why?”

Loki put the last of his clothes on his chair and climbed under the covers. “She seems to think she needs a giant-slaying companion.”

“I would be glad to take the post, if she’ll have me.”

“Don’t jest,” Loki huffed as Thor joined him, “It was a most awkward conversation.”

“Well, why shouldn’t we give her one?”

“Thor, we have discussed this.”

“Come, Loki. Did we not create the most beautiful, most clever child in all the Nine? Think of how wonderful it would be to bring another into the world.”

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore, husband.”

Thor looked a touch disheartened, but he wrapped his arms around Loki. “As you wish, my love.”

The mischief god lay awake for a very long time.

 

Thor walked down the hall, spinning Mjӧlnir on its strap as he whistled. He’d had a good practice bout with Hogun and Volstagg, and he was looking forward to washing the sweat and training yard dust off before breakfast. He walked into their bedchamber and stopped. Loki lay on top of the covers, naked and definitely female, one hand resting on the curve of his hip.

“Wife?”

“I have been thinking.” Loki drawled.

“I like it.” Thor grinned.

“Not about that,” the trickster rolled his eyes, “Well, not exclusively. I have been considering your proposal.”

“Proposal?” the blond frowned.

“I think you are right. We should have another child.”

“Truly?” he dropped the hammer absentmindedly, coming closer.

Loki sat up, crossing his legs. “Yes. I was afraid that if we did, they would be like us and grow to hate each other, and I didn’t want that. But if we treat all our children equally and fairly, and teach them to learn from our mistakes, then I see no problem with it.”

Thor whooped and sat on the edge of the bed, kissing Loki soundly. “This is wondrous! I cannot believe you would come around to my way of thinking.”

“Yes, well, it makes sense to have a spare in case – Frigga forbid – something happens to Dagný. It’s the responsible, kingly thing to do.” Loki sniffed.

Thor smiled. “You need not pretend with me, wife. You can admit to that secret maternal streak.”

“I shall throw you off the bed if you are not careful.”

“Ah, but that would be counterproductive to your aims.”

“Not necessarily.”

Thor chuckled, running his fingers over Loki’s shoulder, and the king pouted.

“Fine. I know what it is to be lonely, Thor, and I never want that for Dagný. I want her to have family, even after we are gone.”

Thor cupped his face in one big hand, voice soft. “Alright.”

*****

Loki wasn’t entirely convinced Thor didn’t have ulterior motives in trying to conceive, because he seemed to be taking to their task with extraordinary enthusiasm. Whether they were in the middle of a feast, or trade talks, or walking through the gardens, the thunderer always seemed eager to get his hands all over the younger god. And when he wasn’t trying to hustle them back to bed, he was doting and caring and telling Loki to rest up.

“I do have a job to do, you know.” The trickster said grumpily as Thor fluffed up their pillows.

“There is no need for you to worry yourself. I shall take care of everything.”

“You got me with child once without even trying. I don’t think all this effort is going to make it happen any faster.”

“I want you to be comfortable and well, Loki. I want this to be as easy as it can be for you and the babe.”

Loki sighed at the sweet, concerned look on Thor’s face and kissed him. “Fine. Carry on.”

“Besides, why should you not enjoy having all my attention and help?” Thor chortled.

“So long as you continue being this helpful when I have two small babes to look after.”

“Never fear, wife. I shall be the most devoted of fathers in the history of the Nine.”

The trickster traced a finger over the covers idly, sticking out his lip. “It…it is a comfort to me to know you are here. When I was on Midgard, everything seemed more difficult and terrifying. I worried so much about things going wrong.”

Thor placed a hand over his. “I am sorry you had to go through that.”

“It was my choice, was it not?”

“Odin did not leave you many options.”

“I could have stayed. If I knew then as I do now how much you care for me, and how far you are willing to go to protect me and Dagný, I would have stayed. I would not have feared Odin so.”

The thunderer looked stunned, tugging Loki’s head against his chest and kissing Loki’s hair. The Jotunn squeezed him tight.

“If you had stayed, we may never have admitted how we felt, and that would be disastrous.”

“I suppose so. You always see the bright side of things, brother.”

“That’s why you love me.”

“It’s not the only reason.” Loki nuzzled into Thor’s warm neck.

“Oh? Tell me more.”

“Your ego’s big enough.”

 

Thor sat on his throne with its wide golden arms and jagged thunderbolt patterns, nodding graciously at the elven envoy. The high-backed silver chair beside him was empty, and he wondered where Loki was. He didn’t normally miss visits like this; Thor never said anything but he knew Loki still secretly enjoyed watching people grovel. He was so busy thinking he missed the end of the ambassador’s speech and looked up to find the elf lord watching him expectantly.

“Very good,” Thor smiled, “We shall talk more of this with King Loki at supper.”

“Yes, Your Grace.”

The side door opened and Loki walked in, long hair pinned up behind a silver tiara, his dress a pale silvery blue with long sleeves and a sweeping train. Thor bit back a leery grin as the ambassador bowed.

“King Loki.”

“It is good to see you, as always. I trust my husband has made you welcome?”

“He has, Your Grace.”

“Then we shall see you tonight.”

The ambassador bowed again and left, Loki sauntering up to the dais to perch on the arm of Thor’s throne.

“You look beautiful.”

“I know.” Loki curled a tendril of hair around his finger.

Thor laughed heartily. “I thought you were going to miss the audience.”

“I decided that as much as I love pleasantries, my time was better spent getting ready.”

“Ready for what?”

Loki flicked a hand and the Einherjar marched out, armour rattling as their boots stomped against the marble floor. The doors closed behind them and Thor smiled warily.

“Loki?”

The trickster straddled his lap, hands running down the front of Thor’s tunic. “I thought we might have another attempt.”

“Here? Now?”

“Why not?”

“Oh I have no complaints, wife.” He reached for Loki’s skirts, drawing them up until he could place his hands on the other god’s legs.

Loki kissed him, enjoying the frenzied way Thor reacted to the touch, the roughness of his grasp. It felt different when they swived now, like the fact that they had intentions beyond simple pleasure made it mean more, and excited them in new ways. It was humbling, that this could create a new being who would become part of the history of the Realms. It made him feel closer to Thor than ever. They were a team, working towards a common goal.

Thor slid his hands up further, sweeping his thumbs over Loki’s folds. The king gasped, wrapping his fingers around the fastenings of Thor’s cape to keep his balance. Thor raised a brow, rubbing slippery fingers against each other.

 

“You seem eager, my love.”

“I have been thinking about you all morning,” Loki breathed in his ear, “Thor, champion of Asgard. Husband.”

The blond hissed, nails digging into Loki’s thighs. “More.”

“What legends they shall sing of you, brother,” Loki faltered as the thunderer circled his clit, “How many times you have saved Midgard, Asgard, Vanaheim, Jotunheim…how many foes have lain at your feet, gutted and defeated. How you tamed the wild frost giant with your _magnificent_ cock.”

Thor growled. “They best not sing about you like that.”

“How would you have them sing about me?”

“Like the god you are.”

Loki reached between them, palming the bulge in Thor’s breeches. “You’d have them worship at my altar?”

“I would be the first to kneel.”

Loki snapped his fingers and the front of his trousers unlaced, the Jotunn sliding his hand under the opening to cup the warm flesh beneath. Thor set his jaw, smacking his head back into the throne.

“Gods, you will be the death of me.”

“We should hurry, husband. I didn’t lock the doors.”

“Any man who interrupts us now will die by my hand.”

“Still, we shouldn’t frighten the help.”

Loki stroked fast, getting Thor’s breeches out of the way until he could pump his fist down the blond’s shaft easily. Thor seized him by the waist, the trickster quickly placing the thunderer’s head against his entrance. Thor brought their bodies together with a crash, Loki’s eyes fluttering closed as he sank down the other god’s erection. He squeezed Thor’s shoulders, half-lifting himself before slamming down again.

“Gods, Loki.” Thor forced out through his teeth.

The chaos god grinned evilly, flicking his hips. He wanted that desperate look in the other king’s eyes; he wanted to make Thor bellow until it echoed through the hall and there was no way the servants could ignore it. He wanted the Aesir to hear what he could reduce their hero to with a simple squeeze of his muscles. It probably wasn’t very mature, but a thousand years of hating them had left him with quite a few unfulfilled petty revenge schemes, so he was okay with it.

Loki curled his hands around the edge of Thor’s throne, tipped his head back and rolled down the other man’s length, a throaty chuckle spilling out.

“If Odin could see us now, brother.”

Thor snorted. “What makes you think he can’t?”

The green-eyed god laughed, knees colliding with the stone chair as he lost himself in Thor’s groans.

*****

Thor was half awake, eyes shut tight against the sun. He rolled over, reaching out an arm and encountering only cold sheets.

“Loki?” He frowned.

There was a retching sound and the god sat up. The dark-haired king was crouched on the floor with his head over a bowl, bringing up bile in ugly, shuddering spurts.

“Oh, Loki.” Thor slid out of bed and knelt beside him, holding his long curls out of the way.

“It seems we have succeeded.” The trickster managed a weak smile, face ashen.

“I’m delighted,” Thor smiled back, expression faltering as Loki heaved again, “Though I am sorry for you. Shall I send for Ragna?”

Loki nodded, grimacing, and sat up. “I wish we could skip this part and go straight to the child being born.”

Thor wrapped his arms around the god. “It will go quicker than you expect, from what I remember of the first time. Here, let me help you to bed and then I’ll have someone fetch the healer.”

The Jotunn limply allowed himself to be lifted up and carried. Thor taking great care to settle him against the pillows.

“Shall I take care of your duties today?”

“Take the day off and stay with me,” Loki grabbed his wrist, “Please? Tomorrow Ragna’s elixirs will help me fend off the sickness and I shall be able to keep up my normal routine. I think the realm will survive one day without its rulers.”

“If it makes you feel better, I will stay. Of course I will stay.”

“I just want to be in this moment, brother. Soon enough we will have to tell Dagný, and your friends, and the council, and then the news will travel…we don’t have to keep this babe a secret as we did before, but I would like it to be – just for today.”

Thor got comfortable under the covers, softly pulling Loki in against his side. “I like it. Just the three of us, in bed all day. We will not even come out for supper unless you wish it.”

“Thank you.”

Thor pressed the crystal by the bed and a few moments later a servant entered.

“King Loki is ill. Have someone tidy up, and bring the healing woman Ragna at once.”

“Your Grace.” The man bowed, taking the unfortunate-smelling bowl into their wash room.

Loki closed his eyes, breathing shallow at first but slowly smoothing out into a calmer rhythm. Thor rubbed his thumb over the other god’s shoulder, fighting the urge to crush Loki to him. He didn’t want to make the Jotunn uncomfortable but he felt a fierce need to protect him, to claim him, and to make sure he stayed this time.

The servant left quietly and the pair sat for a time. Thor was half convinced Loki had fallen asleep when the smaller god shifted.

“Are you alright? Do you need the windows open, or a shawl, or water? Do you think you can eat?”

“I am fine, Thor. If I had known you were going to fuss so much I might not have asked you to stay.”

The blond’s face fell and Loki sighed.

“You know I didn’t mean that.”

“Do I? You have child-bearing to blame for your moods now – I can’t trust you at your word, for it may change by the end of the conversation.”

Loki snorted. “Your faith is flattering.”

He took Thor’s hand and placed it on his stomach.

“That is our son or daughter in there, husband. My moods may shift but I will remember that.”

The thunderer stared at Loki, mouth slightly ajar in awe. “It is miraculous, Loki.”

He tilted his head, smiling fondly at their joined hands. “It is a little bit, isn’t it?”

 

“What do you think Thor wants to tell us?” Fandral mused, tossing a knife in the air and catching it as they walked through the palace.

“I hope it’s a quest,” Volstagg rubbed his hands together, “Somewhere dark and hot and dangerous.”

“I hope it is not some approaching catastrophe.” Sif frowned.

Hogun hooked his thumbs in his belt. “We will learn his news in good time.”

“Sensible as always, my friend.” Fandral clapped him on the back.

They reached Thor’s study and were waved through by the Einherjar. The king stood by the fire next to Loki, who sat in an armchair with her skirts spread around her. Both gods had a dreamy look that made Sif suspicious.

“Ah, friends! I’m glad you could come.” Thor beamed.

“As if we could refuse a royal summons.” Fandral chuckled.

Volstagg waved a hand. “As if we’d want to!”

“Please, sit and help yourself to a refreshment. We have some news.”

The warriors made themselves comfortable, Thor holding Loki’s hand as they waited for silence.

“Well?” Fandral raised his brows, “Out with it.”

The blond looked down at Loki proudly.“The king is with child.”

Volstagg laughed. “That is not a sentence I expected to hear again.”

“It’s not a sentence one expects to hear at all,” Fandral pointed out, “But I am glad of it. This is agreeable news.”

“It is agreeable, isn’t it?” Sif raised a brow at Loki.

“Yes, Lady Sif, we are both quite pleased with the occurrence.” The Jotunn smoothed his hands over his belly.

“When are you announcing it?” Hogun asked.

“In a month or two, when Loki and I have had time to get used to the idea ourselves. But we wanted you to know first.”

“The princess is going to be ecstatic.”

“I dread the thought of enduring her impatience for the next few months.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“You may count on us for anything, Your Grace,” Fandral bowed in his seat, “For instance, if you wanted help choosing a name, I have many fine suggestions.”

“Is one of them Fandral?”

“It could be. Do you like the sound of it?”

Loki smiled and pinched his cheek. “There can only be one of you, my gallant warrior. I shouldn’t like to burden our child with such high expectations.”

The blond blushed and Loki winked at Thor, the king shaking his head.

“Perhaps we should invite Tony Stark and Lady Pepper to Asgard to serve as midwives again. They did so well the first time.”

Loki sniffed. “I think we can get by without traumatizing Stark again.”

The thunderer waggled his brows. “It might be fun.”

“For whom?”

“Us, of course.”

 

The people were exuberant in their celebrations, spilling out of the city taverns into the street and dancing long into the nights. The palace servants all gave Loki a respectful distance when he passed, and kept throwing his stomach knowing smiles. Ambassadors from the other realms came to offer their congratulations, and gifts befitting royalty.

Dagný was predictably excited, bouncing around the room so much she made Loki feel dizzy.

“And will the babe sleep in my chamber?”

“Yes, darling, once it’s a bit older and won’t wake you crying in the night.”

“And will I get to dress it?”

“If the nursemaids or Mother or Father help, yes.”

“And read to it?”

“As much as you like, darling.”

“And will it like me?” the princess tugged at Loki’s skirt.

“I am certain it will, sweetheart, but you need to be a bit gentler of Mother until the babe gets here. I shall often be tired or ill and I need you to help, alright?”

The girl nodded solemnly. “Yes, Mother. I’ll look after you.”

Loki kissed her forehead. “That’s my darling. Shall we start thinking of names?”

“Is the babe a boy or a girl?”

“I don’t know yet.”

Dagný tilted her head, pouting. “Why not?”

“Mother would prefer a surprise. Keeps people on their toes.” Loki whispered conspiratorially.

The princess giggled. “I like secrets.”

“As any good trickster’s daughter should.”

 

Loki shifted in his chair with a groan of effort, trying to get comfortable and failing. He sighed with exasperation and looked over his papers, trying to focus though his muscles felt so tired. It didn’t help that he kept hitting his bump on the edge of the desk.

A servant entered, pausing by the threshold with an irritatingly hesitant look.

“What?” the king snapped.

“Um, Your Grace, I have those ledgers you requested from the treasury.”

“Well don’t stand there gawping, bring them here!”

The man twitched as if struck and scurried over, setting the books close to the edge of the desk. Loki huffed.

“I can’t reach them there, can I?”

“Apologies, Your Grace, I wasn’t thinking.” He pushed them closer.

“Thoughtless servants are no good to me.” Loki glowered.

“Is there anything else I can do for you? Do you require refreshments, or-”

“No, just get out so I may do some actual work.”

“Yes, Your Grace.” He bobbed a semblance of a bow and backed away, passing Thor as he entered.

“Loki?” the blond asked, watching the retreating Aesir, “What did you do?”

“Nothing! Why is everyone so intent on disturbing me today?”

Thor lumbered over to the desk and stood behind him, gently kneading his shoulders. Loki leaned back, closing his eyes.

“You cannot frighten off all the servants, or we will have no one to help once the babe arrives.”

“I don’t frighten the servants.”

“They creep around like mice, afraid of attracting your displeasure.”

“They were always afraid of me anyway. Why should it be any different now?”

“Because now you are not a prince of Asgard, you are their king. They look to you for protection and reassurance.”

“Perhaps they deserve it, if they cannot perform their duties to my satisfaction.” The god sniffed.

“Lokiii…”

“What? It is such a trial Thor, being surrounded by idiots while I am trying to run this kingdom, and my back aches and reading makes my head hurt, and there is a pain in my chest whenever I eat but I am hungry _all the time_!”

“Shh, wife,” Thor stroked the tops of his arms, “There is no need for distress. Perhaps Ragna could find some remedies to help with your ailments?”

“I have been informed I am already taking everything she has to offer.”

“Why don’t you nap then? I can take care of this.”

“I can do it!” Loki snapped.

“I do not doubt that, only that it may be better to do it later when you are rested.”

Loki sighed. “Fine. I don’t care.”

“Come, we shall go to our chambers and I will rub your aches, and when you feel improved you may continue.”

“Alright.”

Thor helped pull the chair back, offering a hand to lever Loki out of his seat. The blond wrapped his arms around the other god, resting his cheek against the top of Loki’s head.

“You are beautiful, wife.”

“How can you desire me when I’m so enormous and cranky?” the Jotunn muttered.

“Because you are my Loki.”

The pregnant king held onto him for a moment, inhaling that familiar Thor scent and feeling the frustration start to fade. The thunderer’s chest was as warm and broad as ever, and his hands felt like solid walls keeping out everything that could ever upset Loki or their child.

“Urgh, shut up you sentimental fool and take me to bed. I was promised a back rub.”

“Forgive me, I forgot myself. Let us retire.”

*****

Through a combination of gentle reminders from Thor, distractions from Mimora and Brynhild, and lots of napping, Loki managed to go another couple of months without scorching anyone where they stood – literally or figuratively. He was too big now to walk the long palace halls and climb the stairs, which meant he was increasingly confined to their chambers. It wasn’t so bad though, since it meant he was never far from bed, and with Dagný for company he didn’t get too bored.

The king was supervising as she worked through a book of the most basic spells Loki could find, simple light-calling and illusion-casting. Dagný sat at the table, trying to make a ball appear like an apple, while Loki put his feet up on the lounge and rubbed his bulge. The ball seemed to flicker red for a second and the trickster clapped.

“Very good, darling. Keep trying, you’re getting it.”

Dagný gave him a proud smile and furrowed her brow in concentration again. A feeling drifted into Loki’s mind, an emotion that shaped itself into rough words.

_Mother – happy._

“Yes, sweetheart,” the god murmured, “Mother’s proud of your sister. She’s very clever.”

 _Dagný_.

“Yes. You’ll get to meet her soon. Though not as soon as I’d like.”

The baby gave a sad peep, like a spark of cold in Loki’s chest, and he tapped his bump in response.

“I’m not complaining. You take all the time you need. Mother just misses having a sense of balance, or being able to sleep without getting woken up by kicking or…apologies. None of that is your fault.”

“Mother, look!” Dagný held up the ball, which had a short brown stem and a couple of leaves poking out of the top.

“Excellent! And you’re doing a wonderful job holding it.”

“It makes me sleepy.” The princess admitted.

“Why don’t you come and sit with me then? You can talk to the babe and regain your strength.”

The girl put the ball down, any apple-like characteristics disappearing, and trudged over to the lounge. Loki shuffled over a bit to make space and the little Aesir tucked herself in under the god’s arm.

“Hello baby.” She cooed, pressing her palms to Loki’s belly.

 _Dagný – happy – sister_.

“I wish you could see things, so you could have seen my spell. It wasn’t perfect but it was better than yesterday. I tried to make an apple, which is a thing you eat. It’s red and has shiny skin and-”

 _Mother?_ The baby interrupted as a sharp pang pulled Loki’s muscles tight. The god gasped and grabbed the edge of the lounge.

“Mother?” Dagný echoed, “Are you well?”

Another cramp arced through him and Loki groaned. “Fine, fine, dearest. I think the babe has decided to join us.”

“Truly?” the girl jumped up.

Loki bit his lip as the baby shifted and kicked. “I’m fairly sure. Let’s find your father.”

 

Thor leaned his elbow on his armrest, trying to look thoughtful as some petty landowner droned on about fishing rights. A servant slipped through the side door and knelt by his seat.

“Forgive the intrusion, Your Grace, but King Loki asked me to tell you that he is in labour.”

“What?” the god exploded, bellow startling the landowner into silence.

“Your Grace, I said-”

“Where is the princess?”

“In her chambers.”

Thor stood. “I am afraid we have to finish here.”

“Uh, as you wish of course, Your Grace-”

The thunderer ignored him, turning to the messenger. “Take me to Loki.”

“Immediately, sire.”

The pair left the audience chamber, the servant running to keep up with Thor’s long strides. They hurried through the palace to the royal chambers, Thor charging through the doors.

“Loki?”

The king lay on the bed on a heap of drying cloths, the blankets stripped back. He wore a simple night gown that was already sweat-soaked, hair sticking to his forehead in untidy curls. Mimora and Brynhild sat on either side of him while Ragna and the chief palace healer hovered near his feet preparing poultices and tinctures and things Thor couldn’t identify.

“Thor.” The god gasped out.

Mimora kissed Loki’s brow. “We’ll leave you in more capable hands.”

She and Brynhild left, nodding respectfully to Thor as they passed. He moved into the vacant space and put an arm around Loki.

“Are you well, wife?”

“I am pushing a giant, wiggling creature out of me, husband. What do you think?”

“They cannot give you something for the pain?” he glanced at Ragna.

“I had drops. It is a step above Stark’s gas but it seems there are some things that just refuse to be dulled completely.”

“What can I do to help?”

“You could let me punch you in the face.” The Jotunn snarled.

“Ah, as much as I love you, Loki-”

“This was _your_ idea, remember, you were the one who wanted more children. I told you one was enough-”

Ragna cleared her throat. “Remember your breathing, sire. Deep, long inhale, then slow exhale.”

Loki scowled but took a deep breath, pushing it out in shaky bursts. Thor threw the healer a grateful look.

“How long is it going to take?”

Ragna and the palace healer exchanged a glance. “It is the king’s second, so it should be faster than the first, which I am told was quite speedy in any case. An hour, perhaps less?”

“See Loki?” Thor stroked his hand, “That is not long.”

“I’m not doing this again, Thor! If you want your beastly horde of children, you can carry them yourself!”

“Loki, I do not possess the necessary-”

“I’ll find a spell.” The trickster glared, grinding his teeth as he squirmed in pain.

Thor blanched. “We shall talk about it later, hmm? Much, much later.”

 

There wasn’t a lot for the thunder god to do, other than give Loki someone to hold onto and occasionally batter. He felt helpless as the healers prodded and examined and administered, and Loki groaned and cursed. So he kept talking, a steady stream of mostly nonsense just to distract the Jotunn (and himself) from everything else, and since Thor never had trouble waffling on when he wanted to the time passed quickly.

The palace healer patted Loki’s knee. “I see the head, Your Grace. You must push hard now.”

“I am familiar with the process!”

“Push, Loki!”

The god hunched forward over his stomach as much as he could, nails gouging into Thor’s palm.

“Good, good. Again.”

“Thor.” Loki grabbed his wrist desperately.

“I’m here.”

“Almost there…” Ragna said, giving them an encouraging smile.

Loki’s face turned purple as he strained, and then there was a high-pitched cry that made Thor’s heart leap into his throat.

“That’s the head. Just the shoulders and then it’s over, sire. Push…”

The trickster grunted and collapsed back into Thor’s arms, panting as Ragna and the healer checked the baby over.

“I am very proud of you.” Thor whispered.

Ragna brought over a bundle of gold linen and offered it to Thor. “Another daughter, Your Grace.”

He held his hands out awkwardly and the healer sniffed, jerking them into place before she settled the infant in his arms. Thor laughed softly, turning to Loki.

“She has your hair, and my eyes.”

The blond sat back on the bed and Loki shifted until he could put an arm around the baby too.

“You were quite a lot of effort, little one. I hope you shall not be so much trouble as you get older.”

“But worth it?” Thor asked.

“Always.” Loki grinned at the girl, his face carefree and less tired than it was a moment before. Thor couldn’t help thinking the other god seemed to glow, and he wished he’d been there the first time. It seemed wasteful to miss such a sight.

He looked up at Loki with tearful eyes. “She is beautiful.”

“Of course she is.”

“What shall we call her?”

“Gyða?” the mischief god said, “That is the better of our choices, I think. She looks like a Gyða.”

Thor tickled her under the chin with one huge finger. “I like it. Hello, daughter. I am glad to meet you.”

*****

Pepper rinsed the breakfast plates, stacking them in the dishwasher. She glanced around to make sure she hadn’t missed any.

“Tony, you don’t have any dishes hiding in the workshop, do you?”

The inventor didn’t look up from his paper, turning the page. “Would I do something like that?”

“Yes.”

“Well Dum-E collects them all up for cleaning anyway. So there.”

She hummed sceptically but put the machine on, turning around to find a sheepish Tony holding up a teaspoon.

“Oops.”

There was a sharp whine that made Pepper’s ears pop, and then an obviously pregnant woman in a black cloak appeared in the kitchen.

“Loki?”

The god gasped, grabbing at the kitchen counter. “Help me.”

“What’s wrong?” she put a hand on Loki’s back, not sure what to do.

“The babe is coming.”

“Again?” Tony threw his paper down with a disgusted look.

“You must help me.” Loki squeezed Pepper’s arm.

“Yeah, no, okay, we will honey. Let’s get you to the hospital.”

“No time!”

“Why do you always come to us? We aren’t doctors! The only insides I’m familiar with are robotic.”

“Tony,” Pepper scowled, “Quit whining and make yourself useful.”

“Yes ma’am.” He scrambled up.

Loki hunched over suddenly and then started to laugh, shaking his head.

“Loki?”

The god straightened, wiping at his eyes, and shifted into his male form. “Forgive me, I couldn’t resist the thought of Stark’s face.”

“What the hell?” Tony gaped.

A ball of light appeared next to them, growing outwards and more intense until it faded, leaving behind Thor, one hand holding onto Dagný’s while he cradled a child in swaddling clothes with the other.

“Was he much surprised?” the thunderer beamed at his brother.

“Stunned silent.”

“You scared the hell outta me.” Pepper punched his arm affectionately.

Tony sat down hard on his stool, still looking confused. Thor chuckled and walked over.

“I hope you do not hold our little prank against me, friend. I have brought my children to meet you. This is Dagný and her sister Gyða.”

Pepper smiled, bending over so her face was level with the princess’. “It’s lovely to see you again. I bet you don’t remember us but we were the first people who ever saw you.”

“You are Lady Pepper, and the Man of Iron. Mother and Father speak highly of you.”

“Wow, I think we should be flattered.” Pepper winked at Loki.

“You have another kid!” Tony blurted, seemingly shaking himself awake.

“Yes. She is brand new.” Thor gently rubbed his nose against the baby girl’s, “Would you like to hold her?”

“I thought you didn’t want to be married?”

Loki sighed. “I see we have much to discuss. Perhaps we could sit down?”

“Sure. You guys want anything to drink” Pepper asked.

“Tea, perhaps?”

“Okay.Does Dagný wanna help me find some mugs?”

The girl nodded, tottling over to Pepper. Tony glanced at the tiny princess and shrugged.

“Alright, I’ll hold her. At least I didn’t have to wipe the gunk off this one.”

Thor carefully handed her over and Tony hugged the Asgardian to his chest, lightly bouncing her.

“You are a bit of a cutie, aren’t you? I like your hair. Come on, let’s go sit down.”

He walked into the lounge room. Dagný followed with a couple of mugs in her chubby hands. Pepper poked her head in the pantry and cursed.

“Sorry guys, I need to find the back-up sugar. Two seconds.”

“No trouble, my lady.”

She giggled and hurried off. Thor slid his arms around the younger god, enjoying the moment of peace.

“You were right,” Loki kissed him, “That was fun.”

“Shall we try it again with the next one?”

“Why repeat old tricks? I’m sure we can come up with something new.”


End file.
